


Late Night Drinks

by Squidsy24



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Ginger and Miles drink with their flatmates... That's really it
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Late Night Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> If this is the first fic you've read with them, Mary and Anne are their Beard's (like fake spouses Mary's with Ginger Anne's with Miles) that's really it. They get introduced in my fic called Rooted From Who We Were, which was one of my firsts so if you read it I'm kinda sorry lol. 
> 
> Also this fic is really just a gift to my bestie Bert so Bert I hope you like it 💛

It was a celebration. The wonderfully named Quartet were in the living room of their shared apartment, drinking as they had been for the last 3 hours. There were two men and two women in the group, the men were sat on the floor, tangled in some weird form of cuddling. Miles had drunk most of Ginger's drinks, therefore causing him to be far more drunk then the rest of the group. His head was resting on Ginger's shoulder and his arm was wrapped up along the man's back with his hand resting on his hip. Miles got clingier as his alcohol volume raised. If it weren't for the other people in the room he would be sat in Ginger's lap and cling around his neck. The women in the room were resting on the sofa. Mary had her head in Anne's lap. They were talking about everything and nothing all at once.   
"SHAKESPEARE, is a pompous prick who wouldn't know a good story if it hit him in the face. " Ginger retorted to Mary. They had been arguing about classical literacy for the last 15 minutes.   
Mary stammered out, "Yes yes well at least he had more culture than any modern story. "   
Miles kissed Ginger's cheek and got up from his spot and started to go to the record player. Ginger reached for his hand and gave him a kiss on his knuckles. Miles smiled and continued on his way.   
Ginger's focus shifted from the topic at hand, towards his partner. "Let's continue this at a later time Mary, perhaps when we're both sober. " she nodded and shifted in her spot so she could see Anne better.   
Ginger joined Miles at the record player and placed his hands on his shoulders. He watched as Miles carefully selected a record and kissed his neck while he waited.   
"Darling if you keep that up I'll never find one to play. " Miles said. He turned his head to kiss him properly, the feel of his mustache tickling his upper lip.   
After sometime Miles found a song. He turned and faced Ginger. The men danced with a practiced grace that maintained most of its structure to spite the alcohol in their bodies. Ginger led the dance through the room.   
The dance slowed with the song "Cheek to Cheek'' By Fred Astaire. Ginger started to sing with the music, not missing more than a few words. "Oh dance with me, I want my arm about you, the charm about you, will carry me through to heaven. " he sang. Miles rested his head on his torso and held onto the warmth, nearly feeling the love radiating off Ginger. The taller man started to stroke his hair. The moment felt like the universe had collided with another and time had stopped if only for a moment.   
Fred Astaire finished his song and Miles looked into Ginger's eyes. He intended to give him just a quick kiss and a whisper of I love you. But the freckles across his face shone in the dim lights and his eyes had a twinkle in the dark brown. Miles's kiss had an unbreakable passion behind it.   
The warmth between them heated with each second and only stopped when there was a loud groan from the sofa. "BOYS! Go to your room with that stuff. " Anne shouted to them before their actions escalated (as they had on other occasions.)   
Miles had his lipstick smeared on his mouth. The state of him made Ginger's blush deepen, but he decided to respect the girl's wishes and helped Miles into their bedroom. 

With all the dancing and affections Ginger nearly forgot how drunk Miles was. He could barely get out of his clothes and after 10 minutes of struggling with his bowtie Ginger had to step in. He got on his knees to be on level with the knot causing Miles to say, "You always take such good care of me darling. "  
Ginger smiled as he folded the tie up and placed it on the dresser. "And I always will dear. " The man collected a pair of Miles's Pajamas and rejoined him on the bed.   
After a severe struggle in clothing, Miles and Ginger rested on the bed. "I love you. " Miles said in Ginger's arms.   
"Yes dear I heard you the first 7 times. "  
"No like I really REALLY, love you. Your patient and sweet and you put up with me and… "  
Ginger squeezed Miles tighter and nuzzled his nose into his hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way Miles. Now be quite my love and let's rest. " He pressed a tickling kiss to his neck and felt him relax in his arms. 

~~~

They slept soundly that night. In the morning Miles woke up alone with a pounding headache. He groaned and stretched before he sat up. His top had a button missed that Miles didn't bother to fix.   
The smell of breakfast filled his nose as he exited his bedroom. "There you are Miles! Ate up before your food gets too cold. " Mary said from the dining table, Anne beside her with an empty plate.   
Ginger was cleaning up dishes at the sink and turned around. "Hello love, your food over here. " He dried his hands and pushed a plate towards him.   
The men joined the girls at the table, all chatting while they ate breakfast. It was a domesticity they all shared in the comfort of their own home, each person finding a place in each others company.


End file.
